every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Cruz
Basic info Ethan is the son of powerless witch Andi Cruz and zombie Phillip, which means he is the very first zombie wizard to exist. He was named Ethan because it was the first name beside Andi that his father learned how to say when he first came to life. His middle name is chance for so many obvious reasons. Ethan has dark brown hair like his father and tanned skin like his mother. Personality through the years Ethan is a sweet guy who always wants to help his friends and family in times of need. He has a thirst for adventure. He keeps his head up and never loses hope thing will turn out right. He is also very caring and trustworthy. He is also good at being comforting. At seven months old Ethan was a impatient baby with a temper and huge appetite, he was also a curious and adventures baby. At nine months he still had a bad temper and threw mulitple tantrums a day. At ten months old Ethan was less agressive. He also had habbit of crawling back and forth between people when around more than one person. At fourteen months Ethan was very inpatient, stubborn, he was very curious and loved to explore, he was always on the go and he was quite demanding. at 19 months old Ethan became a typical boy, Making constant messes and causing trouble wherever possible. The first year of life Ethan was born on thursday, April 13th, 2006, shortly after 5:00 p.m. He was allowed to go home for the first time two days after his birth. Ethan lived with his mother, his mother's friend Katie and Katie's newborn daughter Gracie, in a small one bedroom apartment. During the first night at home it was discovered somthing was very wrong with Ethan. He would sleep well for five minutes at the most then wake up screaming as though he had a nightmare. This worried his mom and he was the only one known to have this problem according to the internet. When he was compared to the babies of his mother's friends for size he was the second bigest. He was nine pounds and twenty one inches, just a pound bigger than Jessie.Over the next few days he showed he was a good baby during the day who loved to eat (which he got from his father, that was one of his first zombie features, hisover average appitie) but at night couldn't sleep for more than five minutes. Ethan had his one month check up on May 13th 2006 with Nurse Lily. His heart, hearing and vision were checked and cleared. It was mentioned Ethan's over average eating was a zombie trait he had inherited from his zombie father. It was mentioned Ethan was eating every half hour and was still only sleep for around five minutes before waking up screaming. His sleep issue was the only thing that concerned nurse Lily. When Ethan was compared to the other four babies he was still the second biggest. Ethan had his two month check up on June 13th 2006 with Lily. His heart, hearing and vision were checked and cleared. It was mentioned he was still sleeping for five minutes and eats every half hour, and that he still had his zombie appitite. When he was compared to the other babies he was the biggest. Ethan met his dad on fathers day in 2006. This happened becuase Emma used her magic to bring past Phillip to the present so Ethan could meet him. It was only for around half and hour. Andi noticed that while Phillip was around Ethan didn't wake up screaming and slept like a normal baby. Ethan went swiming for the first time in July 2006 during his mom's sixteenth birthday party. He was in his mom's arms and did not like the water. Andi had to take him out right away, it's safe to say he won't follow in his mom's footsteps and join the swim team. Ethan had his three month update with Lily on July 13th 2006. It was mentioned Ethan could now sleep for ten-fiffteen minutes before waking up screaming. It was also mentioned that he was still eating every half hour. And there were no no signs of him developing any witch powers. When he was compared to the other four babies he was still the biggest, he was 16.5 pounds and 26 inches At four months Ethan was in a phase where he was grabbing everything inluding necklaces, hair and even his mom's lower lip. Day and night he could only sleep for 10-15 minutes at a time. He was awake for about half and hour at a time. Lily said becuase of his zombie blood he may not require sleep or dosen't need much sleep, however he can sleep if he choses too. There were no signs of powers, and there weren't anymore zombie features in him. When he was compared to the other four babies he was still the biggest, he was 17.5 pounds and 26 inches At five months Ethan was able to sleep for half an hour at a time, druing the morning he was awake for twenty minutes at a time, during the afternoon whe was awake for around four hours at a time. He was able to sit upright. He had not yet started soild foods, and there were no signs of powers. He was 18.8 pounds 27 inches, the biggest out of the other four babies. When Ethan was five months old it was discovered his sleep issue was caused by having flash backs of the hell his father went trough. Even though he hadn't been born at the time he had been in his mom's womb, and he saw and heard it all happen through his mother's eyes and ears. The sad part is there is no cure for this. At six months old Ethan was very unpatient when it came to waiting for his meals and bottles, this was a zombie triat (getting angry when he felt impatient.) This was the age he was the first time he ate solid foods, oat meal, and he loved it. This he also got from his father who would eat anything. At six months old his sleeping shedule was the same as the previous month. He wasn't moving on his own or teething. There were still no sings of him getting powers. He was 19.9 pounds and 28.2 inches, the biggest of the babies. Ethan started crawling when he was seven months old so he could be near Emily, this at Katie's apartment in November 2006. Also at seven months Ethan was agressive and would bite, which made Andi nervous since Ethan is part zombie and zombies are known to bite people. He also completely stopped sleeping day and night to avoid having his nightmares, this had been planned by Lily and Andi. During his seven month update it was mentioned Ethan didn't need to sleep and only was most likley sleeping because of boredom. He was still doing perfectly with solid foods. He was yet teething and their were no signs of his powers coming in. It was mentioned he should soon be able to stand up on his own while holding onto somthing or someone. At seven months Ethan was still the biggest of the babies, he was 21 pounds and 28.4 inches. During his 8 month check up it was mentioned that he was still not sleeping at all. He had started teething the day of his check up and it was causing him to throw tantrums. He was able to stand while holding onto furniture and he would eat anything. He had not yet said his first word and there were no sings of powers. Ethan celebrated his first Christmas in December 2006 when he was eight months old. He went to Maddie's Christmas eve party with his mom and played with the other five babies. The next day he went with his mom to visit her aunt Jean. At nine months Ethan said his first word "dada" he siad it twice, the first time while throwing a tantrum, the second the middle of the night. At nine months Ethan was still no sleeping at all and using communication to express his desire to have his father. There were still no signs of him gaining powers. He was still the biggest of the babies, he was 23 pounds and 29. 5 inches.\ At ten months Ethan was no longer bit ting or pinching ankles, he was only aggressive when mad, tired or irritated as opposed to being violent for the fun of it. Though his agression did still need some work. It was also mentioned there were still no Sings of Ethan gaining powers. Ethan was still the biggest of the babies, he was 26 pounds and 30. 5 inches. Ethan started walking when he was eleven months old and became a little ninja running all over the place. At eleven months there were still no sings of him gaining powers. He was the second biggest of the babies, he was Ethan- 29 pounds and 31.5 inches, .4 inches smaller than Jessie. Ethan had his first birthday on April 13th 2007 and there was a party for him at the Novoa mansion. During the party there was home movies playing and there was a picture taken of Ethan and the other babies. In the middle of the party two villians broke in to kidnapp Jessie. The villians were frozen on the stairs and sent to limbo. The second year of life At fourteen months Ethan preferred to play on his own and didn't ask for positive attention, when with the other babies he would usually go on his own when he had enough or result to aggression if he was irritated with them. On Father's day 2007 Ethan witnessed his father turn human, once he was in his arms he was smiling and warmed up to him quickly. Two days later she witnessed his father dying but didn't see the actual deatth. When Phillip actually died Ethan was in the hallway at Lily's house crying with his mother. In September 2007 Ethan had his power examination at the council building. It was learned Ethan was going to recive powers but the time wasn't known yet. In October 2007 Ethan had an eye doctor appointment, it was learned his supernatural vision was over average. Also in October Ethan celebrated his first Halloween. He went trick or treating dressed up as a zombie, which is ironic since Ethan is part zombie. In November Ethan had his hearing checked, all was good.